1. Field of the Invention
This invention related to mechanisms used with personal beverage presses for coffee, tea and other brewed or steeped beverages.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior to the present invention, personal beverage presses or French Style Coffee Presses used a handle or knob connected to the press shaft. When a user pressed this handle or knob all the way down the brewing container, the handle remained as an uncomfortable obstruction when drinking. In addition, the handle or knob did not offer an interface for incorporating an open and close mechanism for the drink hole. Another problem was that there are no extra preventative measures to prevent unwanted post-press sediment from going through the drink hole. From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.